I'll Die for You
by Kendall's Ninja
Summary: Kendall suddenly falls mysteriously ill. James is his boyfriend who also happens to be a vampire. Will James find out what is wrong with Kendall and find the cure? Vamp!James Kendall/James Kames! NO MPREG! Contains cursing and violence. May contain Slash and/ or character death?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay…. I'm like have no time to write the second chapter for **_**Divergent**_** at the moment because I want it at a certain length but it is taking me a while to write since I have a busy schedule. Also I got the idea for this story like last week and I have a lot more inspiration for this one at the moment. Soooo I felt like this should make up for the wait for **_**Divergent**_**.**

**I neither own or claim big Time Rush as my own work, because if I did it wouldn't be on Nickelodeon.**

**Kendall**

I lean against the wall after emptying my stomach into the toilet for the third time that day. It just seems like I can't stop puking my guts out for the past week. James, who happens to be my boyfriend, keeps worrying about me and trying to get me to go to the doctors. I heard knocking on the door, probably James with his super hearing and everything, oh I forgot to mention, James is a vampire, but I'll explain that later.

"Kenny, are you okay?" James said while walking in and sitting down next to me. He pulled me onto his lap and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I feel like shit," I croaked out.

I put my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a few minutes before he stood up and carried me to our room. He put me on the bed then sat down next to me.

"Babe, I seriously think you should go to the doctor, you've been sick for the whole week. And don't even say it's just the flu because you know you can't fool me," he stated.

I groaned and curled up into a ball. I heard James chuckle at me, and I felt the bed dip and a hand rubbing circles on my back.

"Kenny, how about if you aren't better by Friday, I'll take you, okay babe?" (today was Wednesday) He asked me.

I looked up at him and just nodded as a response. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, babe, get some rest. Call me if you need me," He said.

I felt him get off the bed and leave the room. I fell asleep thinking that this just wasn't any illness I have.

_**KAMESKAMESKAMESKAMESKAMESKAM ESKAEMSKAMESKAMESKAMESKAMES**_

**James**

I can sense him. And I have a feeling he did this to Kendall. He turned me and now he's back to finish what he started.

**Flashback**

I was walking down through the park on one of our days off. Logan was studying like always, Carlos was trying to get a Jennifer to go out with him, again, and Kendall was trying to catch up on some sleep he never seems to get.

So here I was, by myself, when I feel like there is someone watching me. I slightly look over both my shoulders to see if someone is there when I see and a suspicious looking person following me from a distance.

I decide to take a shortcut and head back to the apartment. I went around the Palm Woods to go through the back way. I was suddenly pushed against the wall very hard. I tried fighting against them, but they were just too strong. I felt a mouth next to my ear and the guy started whispering.

"You smell just as good as you look, I wonder if you taste just as good," the guy said.

I was trying to figure out what he meant when I felt something sharp bite into my neck and then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I felt really weird and had this burning sensation in my throat. I looked around and noticed I was still outside, but it was at night. I slowly got up and walked back through the park.

When a random teenage girl passed by me, I smelled something soo sweet and delicious. It made my throat hurt even more. An instinct took over me making me grab the girl and bite her neck, sucking the blood from her body. It's when she fell limp was when I pulled away and realized what I was.

**End of Flashback**

That was when we first moved to LA four years ago. Now the person I hate the most is back, and he wants me to join him. And he will do anything to get what he wants; even using his powers to poison, hurt, or even worst, kill the people I love.

**Okay so there's the first chapter of that**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, Sorry, sorry, Sorry, Sorry, SORRY! That's all I can really say for waiting this long to update. School, applying for school next year, sports, holidays, family, and vacations barely give me time to update or write, but I found time. I promise I will update this story two more times before Monday, as in April 8****th****.**

**Also if you haven't heard… I met Kendall and James! AH! Best Day ever! And Kendall was my Valentine (I met them on Valentine's Day!)! AH! **

**Okay I'm done with my fangirling…. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Just so you know James is going to get a vision, which is basically vampires talking to each other through each other's minds, and they see pictures and other shit. He is defiantly going to be getting more throughout the story. **

**James**

I was currently in mine and Kendall's room rubbing his back while he emptied his stomach into the bucket he was holding to his chest. His body was shaking with every heave. I was starting to get really worried about him, he keeps getting more and more sick every day, and it's all my fault. If only I could do something to stop that monster, then my Kendall would be alright. I swear if I see, even sense that son of a bitch anywhere near Kendall or anyone else I care about, I will murder him. Kendall does not deserve this… nobody does. I just wish he could get better or something. Finally Kendall leaned back against the bed and was breathing deeply. I took the bucket away from him and put it on the ground making a mental note to clean it out later. I took the wash rag out of the bowl of water on his bedside table and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"You feeling any better?"

"Little bit" his voice was so hoarse and raspy it just hurt to listen to. I smiled faintly at him and kiss him on his forehead. I felt him grab my face and he forced me to look him in his eyes.

"You're hungry"

"Kendall, no I can't feed off of you right now, you're too weak."

"James you need blood"

"I'll feed of some animal in the woods later, but not you, not when you're in this state."

"Alright, but can you get me something to drink, please."

"Of course, be right back" I kissed his cheek and got up. I quickly poured him a glass of Orange Juice (who doesn't like orange juice) and made his way back to our room. I knocked on the door before I made my way in.

"hey Kendall, I brou-

_Vision _(A/N: okay so it's basically James and his arch enemy standing in this giant black dome but there are spotlights on them)

"_Hello James"_

"_It's You! What are you doing in my head?"_

"_We are in a vision I have sent you"_

"_Wh-What have you done to Kendall?!"_

"_Nothing that it going to kill him… yet"_

"_You bastard!" I was so angry that I started charging at him, but about twenty feet in-front of him he stuck out his arm and I ran into something. I stumbled a little bit and then some force pushed me onto the ground. He started laughing evilly._

"_Now, Now James, do you really think you could win a fight with me?"_

"_What do you want?" my voice was cracking in several places and I was trying to hold back my tears. _

"_Simple for you to join me, become a full vampire, no longer having to rely on that weak human for a good mea, join me and we can rule the world have all the money and power you want, and all you have to do is pledge yourself to me"_

"_Never"_

"_Oh that's what you say no, but what if I told you, he would be cured, and be left unharmed along with the rest of your friends and family."_

_I can't do this, but I want Kendall to get better and never have to worry about him getting hurt, along with the rest of my family._

"_Wh-what do you want me to do?" he smiled evilly._

"_Meet me on the top level of the parking garage at the Amoeba Music store on Sunset at midnight, bring no one, and we will discuss things then"_

_He vanished and I was left in darkness._

**Kendall**

After James left to get my drink, I started thinking in my head how James has been acting differently ever since I got sick. It's like he knew what was going on with me. I heard a soft knock and saw James come back into the room with a glass of Orange Juice.

"hey Kendall I brou-" Then he froze up.

He dropped the glass of Orange juice and his eyes went red. I got out of bed and walked over to him. Right before I reached my arms out to grab him, he collapsed. I look into his eyes and noticed that didn't have that hunger look they had whenever his eyes were red. They were more like far away and zoned out. I quickly put him on the bed.

"Logan!' I tried calling out to him, but my voice was not very strong at the moment.

He eventually came barging into the room "Kend- OMG what's wrong with James?!"

"I don't know, but I need you to warm up some of that blood he has in the fridge okay?"

"Yeah, be right back"

He came back with the blood in a glass and forced some down James' throat. After a few minutes, he blinked a few times and came aware of his senses.

**James**

I cannot tell Kendall or anyone on that note what just happened, they would all force themselves to come with. I cannot have that happen.

Kendall threw his arms around me "I'm so glad you're ok" he mumbled into my neck.

I rubbed his back "I'm fine babe, I'm fine" _for now_ I thought the rest in my head.

**Oooooooooo, James is keeping it a secret. Okay so this is like the longest thing I have ever typed in my life, including school work and that kind of stuff. Lol review, and all the shit!**

**Unicorns, Rainbows, and Big Time Rush! ~ Hailes**


End file.
